This invention relates generally to golf clubs. More specifically, the invention relates to the golf clubs known as putters.
Golf clubs are the implements used for striking the ball used in the game of golf. A golfer will use a variety of different clubs, each club specific for the type of shot to be made. Although different types of clubs are employed, most are characterized by a design stressing the ability to impart an appropriate amount and kind of force to the golf ball during the player's swing. The underlying desire is to propel the ball an appropriate distance, thus reducing the total swings or strokes needed to complete the game.
To achieve this purpose, the club design usually incorporates a long thin shaft terminating in a relatively heavy club head. The club head has a flattened surface for striking the ball. The above design results in the capability of transferring an appropriate amount of momentum to the ball during the swing. Further refinements include complex weighting systems in the club head, altering shaft stiffness, and exotic shaft and club head materials. The focus of these design efforts has been on the mechanical attributes of the club as analyzed from a classical physics perspective dealing with force and momentum transfer. Such analysis is suitable for clubs specifically designed for greater hitting distance.
A particular golf club design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,554.
In another facet of the game of golf call "putting," the player is required to strike the ball relatively gently, causing it to roll towards and into the cup on the putting green. Generally, a player carries one club, a "putter" entirely dedicated to putting. Since putting stresses accuracy over distance, the design of the putter is inherently different from that of the other clubs discussed above.
Golf putter designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,304 and 4,252,317.
Successful putting is a critical aspect to the game of golf since it can represent up to 50% of the player's total score. Thus, there is a tremendous interest in designing effective putters.
For the most part, past putter designs rely on the same techniques and analysis used for clubs other than putters. This results in a variety of shaft and club head modifications all with mechanical attributes focused on the physics of momentum transfer.
Such attributes are of only modest importance in putting. Accurate putting is contingent on the player being able to regulate with a high degree of accuracy, both the amount and direction of force applied to the ball. Further, since most putting greens are relatively small, only a limited amount of force is ever needed. Accurate putting depends upon the "feel" of the putter and familiarity a player has with the putter. A putter design that increases the player's comfort by improving the feel of the putter may have a significant desirable impact on putting accuracy.
The search has continued for new putters having improved comfort and feel. This invention was made as a result of that search.